battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Imperium of Korhal
"Obey the High Emperor, for he is the salvation of us all. Obey his words, for he shall lead you to the bright future. Heed his wisdom, for he will protect all from evil..." We are the Grand Imperium of Korhal, the domain of the High Emperor. The high gods have granted the Korhallian people a chance at redemption, after so many years of torment, despair, and anger. For far too long have such "liberal" views plagued the very soul of this land. No longer. The one who dares take up the mantle of this resurgent state knows that it is a long, difficult, and blood-strewn road to glory, just like the original unification of Korhal 300 years ago. A chorus of a billion throats will cry the High Emperor's name in fear and despair. The seas themselves will turn red with blood. Those who dare face the blade will be vanquished, and their soul all but utterly crushed under the might of the High Emperor, for all shall tremble before his immortal shadow! ---- Ongoing Conflicts The Imperium is a state constantly at war - whether against other nations who dare to disrupt the tranquility of the state, against misinformed dissidents, or against heretics who must be crushed to further the Emperor's cause! * Greater German Reich * Coalition of European Empires Traitors! Traitorous heretics! They dare proclaim their support for the hated nation that is Telosia, whilst saying that they work towards a single, united German hegemony in Europe! Already has the Korhallian peoples suffered in despair from the great powers of Europe for long enough! OUR TIME HAS COME, TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS OURS! ENOUGH HAVE THE KORHALLIAN PEOPLE BEEN TORMENTED BY THE SYMPHONY OF DESPAIR! THEY SHALL BE CRUSHED, AND THEIR POPULATION WILL MAKE GREAT SLAVES FOR MY DOMAIN! * The Soviet Union These heretics burn the forests, they take our land, homes, religion, lives! They promised equality and freedom for all. They put us to sleep with golden promises! When we wake, all we have is GONE! STOLEN! THEY TAKE OUR LIVES, AND TURN OUR CHILDREN INTO LITTLE COMMUNISTS, HA! So that is why we fight, to banish these heretics from the Earth! To that end, there can be no peace! NO PEACE WITH THE RUSSIANS, WITH THEIR HERETICAL LIES! * Telosia I know what must be done. The Telosians look down on their perfumed noses at all Korhallians, and they hate us! I will give them a reason for hate...when I have CRUSHED THEM! Korhallian steel, that is the answer! KORHALLIAN STEEL, ON THE HIGH EMPEROR'S FIST! The High Legion of Korhal War...it is no stranger to men of faith, who are driven to fight with a force no King or Emperor can inspire. From across the fields and seas, they fight for the High Emperor, to ensure the hell that is their lives...will grant their passage into heaven. *High-Commander Holt Korhal's military is vast; it's territories constantly under threat from the infidels who deny the light of the High Emperor. The High Legion of Korhal is the official name given to the entirety of the Korhallian military complex - from the highest ranking general to the lowliest conscript. Together, they all fight and die for the High Emperor, to ensure that their sacrifice was not in vain. ---- Imperial Army ---- Side by side with their naval brethren, the hundreds of thousand in direct service with the High Emperor serve with their utmost ability to ensure the survival of the state, of the Emperor, and of the Korhallian people. Together, they rise and crush the infidels that oppose the High Emperor, whose supreme judgment determines the lives of all. ---- Imperial Navy ---- Korhal is threatened by savage nation states, heretics who defy the Emperor's will, and horrors lurking upon forgotten countries. They must defend the people from heresy, fear, and despair - and the Navy is often the first and last line of defense against those who want to topple the High Emperor. Naval Expenditures: ---- 80/1600 ---- Production History= *12th of February - 2017: Start of Production System *18th of February: +400 points *25th of February: +400 points *4th of March: +400 points *SIXARDY Fleet Vanquished: +500 points *New Navy allowance: +1000 points *11th of March: +400 points *18th of March: +400 points *25th of March: +400 points *'1st of April': (sqrt((+6.00 * 10^2 points - sqrt(40000))^2))/sqrt(1)^2 *8th of April: +400 points *15th of April: +400 points *22nd of April: +400 points *29th of April: +400 points *6th of May: +400 points *13th of May: +400 points *20th of May: +400 points *27th of May: +400 points *3rd of June: +400 points *10th of June: +400 points *17th of June: +400 points *24th of June: +400 points |-|Expenditures= *26th of February: -210*3 points (3x Victory-Class Dreadnoughts), 30*2 (2x Dauntless-Class Light Cruisers) *6th of March: -210*3 points (3x Emperor-Class Dreadnoughts), -210*1 (1x Gloriana-Class Dreadnought) *8th of March: -210*2 points (2x Gloriana-Class Dreadnoughts), 210*2 points (3x Mortis Rex-Class Battlecarrier) *25th of March: -200*6 points (6x Ironclad-Class Battleships) *3rd of April: -200*1 points (1x Dictatus-Class Battleship), -200*1 points (1x Ironclad-Class Battleship) *15th of April: -200*4 (4x Dictatus-Class Battleships) *22nd of April: -200*2 (2x Dictatus-Class Battleships) *29th of April: -30*14 (14x Dauntless-Class Light Cruisers) *7th of May: -30*13 (13x Dauntless-Class Light Cruisers) *25th of June: -190*8 (8x Overlord-Class Battlecruisers) Armageddon-Class Dreadnought.JPG|The Vengeful Wrath is the flagship of the Grand Imperium. Nearly 1.5km long and housing absurd levels of firepower, it is a symbol of the High Emperor's wealth and power, and its grandiose design is a symbol of the Imperium's strength, dignity, and power. Retribution-Class Dreadnought.JPG|The Divine Right is one of the main capital ships of the Grand Imperium. Bristling with firepower from it's 9 53cm guns, multiple secondaries, and it's vast quantity of missiles, it symbolizes the core Korhallian design - a brutally strong ship, with a multitude of spikes protruding around it to instill fear upon those who dares dethrone the Emperor. Gloriana-Class Dreadnought REFIT.JPG|The Gloriana-Class Dreadnought is one of the first, but definitely not one of the weakest, capital ships in the navy. Like it's larger sibling, the Divine Right, it is bristling with firepower, missiles, and AA guns. Its huge spikes are a testament to the High Emperor and his followers. Victory-class Dreadnought.JPG|The Victory-class Dreadnought TBA Emperor-Class Dreadnought.JPG|The Emperor-class Dreadnought forms a critical core of the Imperial Navy. While it doesn't have nearly as much firepower as it's bigger brother, the Divine Right, it is still a potent threat that can often hope to annihilate its foes. Mortis Rex-Class Battlecarrier.JPG|Mortis-Rex Class Battlecarrier Ironclad-class Battleship.JPG|The Ironclad-Class Battleship is a mid-ranged ship that is often deployed as part of a fleet. While it isn't as strong as the Dreadnoughts, the Ironclad is still a very capable ship that can help turn the tide against the heretics who defy the state. Dictatus-Class Battleship.JPG|The Dictatus-Class Battleship is a robust battleship design that furthers the strength and influence of the High Emperor and the state. Overlord-Class Grand Cruiser.JPG|The Overlord-Class Grand Cruiser (Light Battlecruiser) is a general purpose ship that often forms a critical part of the Imperial's fleets. Dauntless-Class "Light" Cruiser.JPG|The Imperium never fields destroyers, but in its place, they field Dauntless-Class light cruisers capable of dishing out huge withering fire onto foes. Even a ship as small as this must preserve its ordinal spikes to conform to the Korhallian aesthetic. ---- Naval Roster: ---- Dreadnoughts (All capital ships) *Armageddon-Class Dreadnought - 1 (Vengeful Wrath) *Retribution-Class Dreadnought - 1 (Divine Right) *Gloriana-Class Dreadnought - 4 *Victory-Class Dreadnought - 4 *Emperor-Class Dreadnought - 4 *Mortis Rex-Class Battlecarrier - 4 Battleships+Battlecruisers *Ironclad-Class Battleship - 8 *Dictatus-Class Battleship - 8 *Overlord-Class Grand Cruiser - 9 Cruisers *Dauntless-Class Heavy Cruiser - 30 Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies